1. Field of the Invention
This specification relates to a mobile terminal, and particularly, to a mobile terminal capable of displaying a plurality of objects on a wallpaper, and a method for providing a user interface thereof.
2. Background of the Invention
Terminals may be divided into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals according to their mobilities. Also, the portable terminals may be categorized into a handheld terminal and a vehicle mount terminal according to whether it is directly portable by a user.
As it becomes multifunctional, the terminal can be allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player.
Various attempts have been done for the terminals by hardware or software in order to implement such complicated functions.
A screen of a mobile terminal, for example, a home screen can display various types of objects on a wallpaper thereof. However, as the number of objects displayed on the wallpaper increases, portions obscured by the objects increase on the wallpaper, which causes user's inconvenience that the user is unable to view the full wallpaper.